


Как ты тут болеешь

by Schwesterchen



Series: Истории по заявкам-картинкам [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: – Майло, я дома! – Гордон сбросил рюкзак, поставил пакеты и прислушался. – Ты там живой?– Нет, умер, – доносящийся из гостиной голос был хриплый, но бодрый. – Доррис приходила, закормила меня до смерти.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Для Luchiana.

– Майло, я дома! – Гордон сбросил рюкзак, поставил пакеты и прислушался. – Ты там живой?  
– Нет, умер, – доносящийся из гостиной голос был хриплый, но бодрый. – Доррис приходила, закормила меня до смерти.  
– Не кричи, связки напрягаешь, – Гордон снял мокрую от снега куртку, педантично помыл руки и только потом заглянул в гостиную.  
Майлз лежал на диване. Увидев Гордона, он приподнялся и заметил:  
– Какой-то ты синий. Замерз? Устал?  
– И то, и другое, – Гордон окинул комнату взглядом. – Ложись. Говоришь, мама приходила?  
– А по моему животу не видно? Он же трещит. Я скоро разжирею и сломаю диван.  
Майлз, по жизни худой как щепка, совсем осунулся. Глаза у него блестели, на щеках горели красные пятна. Ясно было, что, если у него что-то и трещит, то разве что голова – от жара.  
Гордон взял с журнального столика градусник и отработанным движением сунул Майлзу в рот, привычно игнорируя красноречивое закатывание глаз. Рядом тут же материализовалась Бланш, которую процесс измерения температуры чем-то необъяснимо завораживал. Обвив хвостом лапы, она уселась возле плеча Майлза и ушла в астрал. Гордон тоже сел – в изножье – но в астрал уходить не стал, напротив, посмотрел на Майлза очень внимательно и очень укоризненно. С минуту Майлз делал вид, что ничего не замечает, потом начал ерзать и, наконец, встретился с Гордоном взглядом.  
– Я знаю, что мама приходила, – вкрадчиво сказал Гордон. – Она мне звонила. И знаешь, что рассказала?  
Майлз заморгал с самым недоумевающим видом.  
– Она рассказала, как ты тут болеешь.  
Майлз вскинул брови и сделался похож не то на ребенка, не то на ангела – в общем, на нечто очень во всех смыслах невинное. Кто-то другой живо сбился бы с мысли и надолго зарекся в чем-то Майзла обвинять, но Гордон за два года совместной жизни успел выработать железобетонный иммунитет и не стеснялся им пользоваться.  
– Да, Майло, не придуривайся, она все видела.  
Майлз трагически поджал губы, однако писк градусника прервал его мимические упражнения на корню. Астрал Бланш, к слову, тоже. Бросив взгляд на цифры, Гордон незаметно перевел дух: не особенно радостно, но и не так плохо, как он успел вообразить. У занемогшего Майзла вид всегда был куда хуже, чем самочувствие – на это у Гордона, увы, иммунитета пока не появилось.  
– А что я такого сделал? – Майлз притянул к себе кошку и загородился ей, как щитом.  
– Ты болеешь, – ласково сказал Гордон. – Когда люди болеют, они спят, жалуются и втыкают в сопливые фильмы. Они не готовятся к экзамену по экономике.  
– Клевета, – заявил Майлз с видом великомученика. – Доррис показалось. Ты видишь здесь хоть одну книжку?  
Гордон пожал плечами.  
– Я нет. А вот Бланш, похоже, видит.  
Кошка, успевшая вольготно раскинуться у Майлза на груди, трогала лапой светлый уголок, на полдюйма высовывающийся из-под подушки. Гордон потянулся и с ловкостью фокусника извлек на свет толстую книгу в твердой обложке.  
– Черт, – озадаченно сказал Майлз, глядя на "Континентальную корпоративную власть". – О, совсем забыл. Я же их просто под голову подложил, чтобы подушка выше была.  
– Их? – прищурился Гордон.  
– Ее, – торопливо поправился Майлз. – Ее... и еще парочку.  
– Майло...  
Гордон со вздохом полез под подушку. Остальные книги прятались глубже – чтобы дотянуться, пришлось практически лечь на Майлза. Он нащупал две штуки, положил на стол и на всякий случай проверил, чтобы в импровизированном тайнике больше ничего не было. Майлз под ним шумно дышал, излучая острое нездоровое тепло пополам с лимонным ароматом леденцов от кашля. Внезапно, без всякого предупреждения, Гордон почувствовал, как его накрывает сокрушительная волна нежности.  
– Это все? – спросил он, будучи не в силах заставить себя выпрямиться.  
– Не вставай, – пробормотал Майлз ему на ухо. – Ты... холодный. Приятно.  
– Раздавлю, – сказал Гордон для порядка. – Тебе и так дышать тяжело.  
Не успел Майлз ответить, как раздалось мяуканье, и на спину Гордона приземлилась Берта, сестра Бланш. Приземлилась, покрутилась и свернулась клубком – будто с начала времен тут лежала.  
– Ну вот, – хихикнул Майлз. – Теперь точно не вставай.  
Это была полная капитуляция. Все, что Гордону оставалось, это устроиться так, чтобы поменьше давить на Майлза. Что он и сделал.  
Положив голову Майлзу на плечо, Гордон рассеянно чесал Бланш под подбородком. Было тихо, только кошки мурлыкали почти в унисон. Майлз грел снизу, Берта – сверху, и мало-помалу все тело наливалось сонным теплом. Когда Майлз пошевелился, а затем зашуршал страницами, Гордон уже не мог спорить. Он спал.


End file.
